The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to network discovery for wireless communications.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
A UE may be configured for wireless communication using multiple radio frequency spectrum bands and radio access technologies (RATs). In some cases, however, only a subset of the channels or bands supported by a UE may be in use by networks or devices that are discoverable to the UE. As the number of radio frequency spectrum bands and RATs supported by UEs continues to expand, the time and power resources used to search for and acquire a radio access network may be cost-prohibitive, and may result in decreased battery life, increased latency, and other performance issues.